smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scruple (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. RDK Cover Page - Smurfs.jpg|The colored version, which is the author's first digital piece. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. RDK Scruple - Smurfs.jpg|This was his original profile picture. Drawn between Jan. 19th - 21st, 2012. Scruple Profile - Smurfs.jpg|This was his original digital profile image, now retired. S11 Johan Holding Scruple.png|This flat-color illustration may be used in a future scenic illustration. If so, shading will reflect the ligthing within said image. Colored between March 30th - April 1st, 2017. Dancing Ain't Scruple's Thing.png|Apparently he wears shorts in this scene. Better not forget that in writing. Colored on April 3rd, 2017. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. RDK Cover Page Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This is the traditional sketch of TRDK's cover page. (Scruple is in place of Peewit's shadow.) Drawn between Feb. 7th - 14th, 2012. Scruple Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The basic sketch for his updated profile picture. Drawn between March 11th - 12th, 2012. Scruple Profile Sketch.jpg|He looks like a troubled child, and I'm happiest with the fluidity of his pose. Drawn on Nov. 25th, 2014. Dancing Ain't Scruple's Thing Sketch.jpg|Watching Johan dance is new to him. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. S11 Johan Holding Scruple Sketch.jpg|Well, he isn't trying to choke you, right kiddo? Drawn between May 4th - 9th, 2016. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Sad Scruple Sketch.jpg|A moment of weakness while Johan is away. Drawn on March 22nd, 2015. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple Sketches - Smurfs.jpg|Second drawing of Scruple here. Drawn on Nov. 29th, 2011. Scruple, Right Side View - Smurfs.jpg|Just a basic side view. Drawn on Jan. 12th, 2012. Scruple Bending Over - Smurfs.jpg|Just doodled this for the angle of his head, and I accidentally gave him pants again. Drawn on Jan. 12th, 2012. Goblin Scruple Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg| had fun drawing this form. Drawn between Sept. 11th - 12th, 2012. Scruple & Denisa Pen Sketch.jpg|I drew his eyes a bit too far down on his face, but otherwise, things seem to check out fine. Drawn on May 20th, 2014. Playtime is Over Pen Sketch.jpg|The only thing scarier than Gargamel is when Johan is pushed beyond his limits. Drawn on Aug. 14th - 17th, 2014. Scruple & Denisa Pen Sketch 2.jpg|At least it beats being with Gargamel... Drawn between Aug. 29th - 30th, 2014. Fanart Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Scruple - Smurfs.jpg|My first drawing of Scruple, including his information. Drawn on June 7th, 2011. Chemistry Fail - Smurfs.jpg|One of my classmates meant to say "sublimation", but that's not what they actually said. XD Drawn on Jan. 12th, 2012. Falla's Birthday Snapshots (Red Sketch).jpg|I drew these during class with only my computer screen for light, and this is a picture off my new phone. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Category:Galleries